


A Stitch in Time Saves Nine

by Trace_Carter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: They won. They won the war against Voldemort, but they lost so much in return. Their friends, their family, so much sacrifice. When Death visits them and offers a deal to go back and change it all, it is too good a chance tor refuse. This time, they'll do it right.





	1. Prologue

It was a quiet night in London that saw a figure dressed in black walk up to a shop with boarded up windows and an old-fashioned brass knocker on the door. The man walked up to the door and proceeded to use the knocker, tapping out a sequential pattern, causing the old door to creak open, allowing them man to step through into the darkness.

Once he had crossed the threshold, the man found himself in a well lit and elegantly decorated reception area for a restaurant. Taking off his black coat and hat revealed a head of platinum blond hair that had thinned with age, and a face, creased with lines from time and grief.

“I’m a part of the Potter group,” said the man as a waitress walked up to greet him.

“Ah yes,” said the woman, “please follow me.”

The woman led the man through the dining area and into a VIP room, where four other people were waiting. Two of them were redheads and sported freckled complexions and were obviously brother and sister. Sitting next to them, were a woman and man, the woman having bushy brown hair and reading glasses, and the man messy black hair and emerald eyes that framed by round glasses as well.

“Potter, Weasley,” said the newcomer in greeting.

“It’s been a while, Draco,” said the black-haired man, “have a seat. We’ve been waiting.”

The now identified Draco Malfoy took a seat at the table and looked around at those he was sitting with. The brown haired girl was Hermione Weasley, a Muggleborn Witch that was arguably the smartest person he had ever known, the redheaded male, her husband Ronald Weasley, someone who could always be counted on when things came down to it, his sister, Ginevra Potter, a girl with a fiery temper that he never wanted to cross, and her husband, Harry Potter, the hero of the Second Wizarding War, known to the world as The Boy Who Lived. The group had decided to meet here at this time, on the eve of the anniversary of their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts. But this was not a dinner of celebration. No, it never was. These five had lost too much in that war and in the wake of it for it to be that.

This was, for lack of a better term, an annual dinner of remembrance.

“Has it really been twenty years to the day?” sighed Ron as he sipped his drink, a rather well aged sherry, “It seems like we just went to the funerals.”

“I know what you mean,” said Ginny, “even after all this time, things just haven’t felt right, not after all we lost in the war.”

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like, if the war never happened?” asked Draco softly, “Or if we had taken different paths in life?”

The head of the House of Malfoy’s mind drifted to that of his deceased wife, Astoria, and how the Healers had not been able to find a cure for the ancestral curse that had plagued her since birth. Draco had poured over medical texts and ancient grimoires filled with knowledge of Healers past, and he had, after years of work, come close to finding a cure for the condition. If only he had begun sooner.

“Different paths,” murmured Harry as sipped from a mug of butterbeer, alcohol wasn’t really his thing, “I know I’d have made some changes in the way I did things.”

“Same here,” said Ron, getting a nod from the women at the table.

“I think we all have things we’d have done differently,” said Ginny, “but its not like there’s a way to go back in time and redo things. Not even a Time Turner could help us with this. We’d need divine intervention.”

Suddenly, everything just stopped. Every waiter, waitress, patron, even the drinks just froze like someone had hit pause on a game. The only ones left unaffected, was the party of five that had been remembering the war.

“What just happened?” asked Harry as the three Wizards and two Witches pulled out their wands and jumped to their feet.

“Is this some sort of attack?” said Draco as he scanned the room.

“**Not at all,**” said a voice that was filled with power and authority, “**simply an opportunity.**”

The quintet watched as a being rose out of a shadow cast by a lamp on their table. The being was androgynous and had a gaunt build with skeletal limbs and eyes that were deep pits of shadow. The figure leaned on a gnarled staff, using it like a walking stick as it approached them, yet radiated a sense of strength and power disproportionate to its frail appearance.

“Who are you?” asked Harry as he pointed his wand at the approaching entity.

“**Harry James Potter,**” said the entity as it turned its attention to the Boy That Lived, “**first you escape my clutches more times than any other in centuries, and next you become the master of my Hallows. Not even Ignotus gave me such trouble.**”

“Ignotus,” repeated Hermione, “no, you can’t be…”

“**Indeed, Hermione Jean Weasley,**” said the entity, “**I am what awaits at the end of all things, the one who crafted the Resurrection Stone, forged the Elder Wand, and wielded the first Invisibility Cloak, I am Death.**”

“And what does Death want with us?” asked Draco.

“**I wish to strike a bargain, Draco Lucius Malfoy,**” said Death, “**I’ve been watching your conversation, listening to your grief, and I offer you the chance to go back and change it all.**”

Death tapped its staff on the ground and the room around them fell away, leaving the group in a black void with several images from their past floating through the emptiness, “**I can send you back to before it all began, so you can fix your mistakes and save those you love. You can all have the future you want, instead of memories of sacrifice and loss you have now.**”

“What’s the catch?” asked Harry, “Death doesn’t do anything for free. Even the three brothers you gave the Hallows to paid a price in the end.”

“**You’re a sharp one, Harry James Potter,**” said Death, “**you are truly one suited to be the Master of my Hallows. Yes, for this favor I shall grant your group, I will require a price. The Hallows of Death, I want them back. Should you embark on this journey, you will not have the aid of my Hallows on your mission. Are you willing to accept this condition? If not, I shall leave and await your inevitable arrival into my hands, but know this, this offer will not be extended again.**”

The gathered five that had bonded through friendship and loss shared a look. All of them had lost those close to them in the war against Voldemort, and if given the chance, knew that they would wish to do things differently. Coming to an agreement, they turned to the avatar of Death and nodded, causing the being to smile, a sight that caused a chill to go down the spines of those watching.

“**Excellent,**” said Death as it raised its staff causing several objects to appear, a hexagonal stone, a broken wand, and a flowing silver cloth.

The objects began to glow and move toward Death the cloth flowing around it to form into a mantle fastened by the stone and the wand merging with Death’s staff, transforming the gnarled stick into a tall elegant staff. Finally, Death’s gaunt figure glowed bright, illuminating the void and enveloping the group.

“**Before I go, I offer one last piece of advice,**” said Death as energy gathered around its staff, “**remember these words: Temper Courage with Knowledge, temper Knowledge with Cunning, temper Cunning with Loyalty, temper Loyalty with Courage. Alone the Four are powerful, but together, they are unstoppable. Good luck.**”


	2. Chapter 1

A loud pounding caused Harry to jolt into awareness and look around. He realized he was back in Privet Drive, in Dudley’s second bedroom that the Dursleys had given to him after his Hogwarts letters had arrived.

“It really worked,” breathed Harry, “I’m back at the beginning.”

A confused hoot caused Harry to whirl around and see a familiar Snowy Owl sitting in a birdcage, the sight causing tears of joy to come to his eyes.

“Hedwig,” breathed Harry, “you’re back.”

The owl cocked her head curiously at her master, but before he could revel in having one of his closest companions back, he heard the pounding at the door again.

“Boy!” yelled his Uncle Vernon, “Get out here or you can find your own way to King’s Cross!”

That’s what day it was. It was the day he caught the train that would take him to the beginning of his life at Hogwarts. He was back at the beginning of it all, and this time they could do it right.

“Coming Uncle Vernon,” said Harry as he grabbed his things and opened the door.

“Hmph,” said Vernon Dursley when Harry met him by their car, “if we weren’t taking Dudley to the Hospital, we wouldn’t have bothered with all this. I guess it’s to be expected that your kind need to catch a ruddy train to get where they’re going.”

Choosing not to say anything, as he knew it wouldn’t help his uncle’s mood, Harry instead sat down in the backseat next to his Cousin Dudley as his Aunt and Uncle started the car. Remembering the kindness he had seen in his Cousin after he had saved him from the Dementors, Harry began to think of how he could fix their relationship, so that these upcoming years wouldn’t be filled with the same antagonistic one that he had originally had had to endure, but before he could get any solid ideas, the car pulled up at King’s Cross Station and he was being ushered out by his relatives, before they drove off without so much as a goodbye.

That wasn’t a problem for Harry though, as he had come to expect that kind of treatment from the Dursleys anyway. Making sure Hedwig’s cage was secure on his trunk, he headed into King’s Cross station with a smile, looking forward to heading back to his life at Hogwarts with his friends.

Harry wandered around for a bit, before spotting a certain group of redheads standing by the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. He couldn’t suppress a smile as he rushed over, though he schooled his features as he approached them, as so not to give anything away.

“Hello,” said Harry, causing the group to turn, “you wouldn’t happen to know how to get to Platform 9¾ would you?”

“Of course dear,” said the oldest member, a woman that was quite obviously the mother of the others, “first time at Hogwarts?”

“Yes Ma’am,” said Harry with a nod.

“Don’t worry about it mate,” said one of the redheads, a freckled boy about his height, “I’m new too. Ron Weasley.”

Ron extended a hand to shake, and Harry saw a knowing glint in the boy’s eye, causing him to take the hand and exchange a firm handshake, “Harry. Harry Potter.”

The other redheads couldn’t suppress a gasp at this statement, causing Harry to chuckle.

“You’re really _The_ Harry Potter?” asked one of the older boys.

“With the scar and everything?” asked another, who was the identical twin of the former.

“Oi lay off him,” said Ron as he noticed Harry was getting uncomfortable. He still hadn’t gotten used to all the praise and adoration he had gained simply by surviving when his parents had not.

“Thanks,” said Harry, “I don’t really like making a big deal about it.”

“It’s not your fault,” said Mrs. Weasley, “Fred, George, apologize.”

“Sorry mate,” said Fred.

“Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” said George.

“You two should really be more considerate,” sighed the oldest of the children in a rather pompous way.

“Whatever Percy,” snorted George.

“Not even to Hogwarts,” began Fred.

“And already acting like a Prefect,” finished George.

The now named Percy Weasley leveled a glare at the twins before their mother tried to steer things back on track.

“So, Harry dear,” said Mrs. Weasley, “you wanted to know how to get onto the platform, right? Well it’s quite simple, just head straight for the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and you’ll pass through it and arrive at Platform 9¾. If you get nervous, do it at a bit of a run. In fact, Percy, can you show him?”

“Right,” said Percy as he steered his trunk toward the barrier. As it seemed he was going to crash, he phased through the brick and stone and vanished.

“Wicked,” said Harry with a smile. That never got old.

“Fred, George, you two next,” said Mrs. Weasley.

“See you on the other side,” said George as the twins headed to the barrier and followed the example of their older brother.

“I guess we’re next,” said Ron with a grin.

Harry returned the grin and the two boys ran forward toward the barrier, passing through and entering the magical Platform for the Hogwarts Express. The two friends hurried to the train to find an open compartment and stow their luggage before heading out to say a final goodbye to Ron’s family.

“I wish I was going with you,” pouted a younger redhead that could only be Ron’s younger sister.

“Don’t worry Gin-gin,” said Fred as he tousled the girl’s long red hair, “you’ll be coming with us in no time.”

“And we’ll write,” said George with a grin.

“We’ll send you a Hogwarts Toilet Seat,” said Fred with an equal grin.

This caused the girl to laugh as their mother yelled something about them not blowing up any toilets if they didn’t want to be stuck de-gnoming the garden till seventh year.

“You promise you’ll write?” asked Ginny as she glanced at Ron.

“Promise,” said Ron, and as Harry saw her eyes move to meet his for a second, he nodded subtly as well.

“I’m going to miss you all,” said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged all of her children goodbye, “now hurry, you don’t want the train to leave without you.”

The group hurried onto the train as it was preparing to depart, and Harry and Ron headed to their compartment so they could wave goodbye to Ron’s mother and sister as the train pulled out of the station. Once they were safely underway, the two boys looked at each other for a moment before grinning madly and going in for a bro-hug.

“It really worked, mate,” laughed Ron, “we’re really back.”

“It’s unbelievable, I know,” laughed Harry as the two took their seats, “but yeah. We’re back.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door, and it slid open to reveal a bushy haired girl with somewhat large front teeth, “Do you mind if I ride here? It’s a bit packed in.”

“There’s plenty room here,” said Ron.

“Thanks,” said the girl as she entered and closed the door, but upon doing so, she did something surprising.

The girl drew her wand from her jacket pocket and pointed it at the compartment door, “_Muffliato._”

“Blimey Hermione,” muttered Ron as the girl stowed her wand once again and took a seat next to the redhead, “overkill much?”

“I’m just taking the proper precautions,” said Hermione as she took the seat next to Ron, “I could hear you talking from outside you know.”

The two boys laughed sheepishly before getting back to business.

“So, we were all sent back?” said Hermione, getting nods from the boys.

“Seems so,” said Ron, “I woke up back home in the Burrow and from what I heard, Ginny hugged the life out of Fred once she woke up and found out we were back.”

“We’ll have to be careful,” said Hermione, “we don’t want to change things too drastically.”

Ron gave her a confused look, “I thought changing things was the whole point?”

“It is, but we don’t want to change things to the point that we can’t predict and prepare for an outcome,” stressed Hermione, “we need to plan things out so events don’t spiral out of our control.”

“She does have a point,” said Harry, “better to limit our actions and control the outcome than to have our changes cause effects that we don’t anticipate.”

“You’re right I guess,” conceded Ron, “so what do we do first?”

“Well,” said Hermione, “we should list out what things we can remember from before that we want to change. That way we can plan and strategize.”

“You’re rather prepared,” chuckled Harry, “I guess that’s to be expected though.”

“Well she is the smartest Witch of our generation,” chuckled Ron.

Hermione blushed slightly and pecked her husband on the cheek, “Why thank you dear.”

“Actually Hermione,” said Harry, “can we eat first? I’m starved. Didn’t get much breakfast.”

“Honestly,” sighed Hermione, but there was no real heat to her complaint, and her stomach growling slightly caused her to blush, “…actually me too,” admitted Hermione with a small smile, “I guess this can wait for a bit.”

“Great,” said Ron, “actually, I asked Mum to make extra snacks for us, saying that it was to share with potential friends I would make on the train ride.”

Ron pulled out a large paper bag out from his luggage and took out several objects that he unwrapped to reveal different kinds of sandwiches, none of which, thankfully, were corned beef.

“My compliments to your mother,” said Hermione after taking a bite of a sandwich, deviled egg with extra paprika, her favorite, “this is excellent.”

“You’ll have to thank Ginny when you see her,” said Ron, “she was adamant on helping out.”

“I wonder why?” chuckled Hermione as she cast a sideways glance at Harry that made the boy blush. Damn hormones.

Suddenly though, a thought shot through Harry’s mind that caused him to stiffen as a bit of panic went down his spine, “Guys, what about Scabbers?”

“Oh my god,” gasped Hermione, “we’ve been talking and he’s…”

“Don’t worry,” Ron cut her off as he pulled the sleeping Rat out of his pocket, “I nicked some Sleeping Draught from Mum’s potion cabinet and laced his food with it this morning. He won’t be eavesdropping on anything important.”

“That was excellent thinking Ron,” said Hermione as she looked at him with pride.

“Yeah well,” chuckled Ron as he flushed a bit in embarrassment, “after all he’s done, I didn’t want him ruining all of this.”

“That’s one thing,” said Harry, “I don’t want Sirius to spend any more time in Azkaban than he has to. We’re going to get him out.”

“That’s not going to be easy Harry,” said Hermione, “we’re going to have to go about that carefully.”

“But if we prove Pettigrew is alive…” began Harry, but Hermione shook her head.

“Harry,” she said comfortingly, “how would we do that? We have to be careful not to reveal that we’ve come from the future, or we’ll be painting targets on us and our loved ones.”

“She’s right mate,” said Ron, “we all want to help Sirius, but we can’t just do this rashly. We need a plausible reason to expose Pettigrew and a way to keep him from escaping so he can stand trial.”

“Right,” sighed Harry, “sorry. It’s just, thinking of him spending day after day surrounded by those _monsters_!”

“We know,” said Ron, “and as soon as we can think of a way, we’ll get him out. And with Hermione on the case, he’ll be out in no time. I mean, if she can get me to change my views on the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare”

“Why thank you Ronald,” Hermione said with a smile.

“That is another thing,” said Harry, “I know how much you feel for the House Elves, and I am all for helping Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky, but we can’t just force our views down on other people. We’re going to have to accept that some elves actually like things the way they are.”

“But…” began Hermione.

“You were a bit intense back then,” said Ron, “we’ll be sure to support you, just don’t force the issue and drive people away. We won’t let Elves like Dobby and Winky suffer. Not this time.”

Touched by their sentiment, Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a kiss before smiling thankfully at Harry. It was at that moment, that their compartment door opened and a teen with platinum blond hair and well-tailored clothes stepped inside.

“Greetings,” said the boy, “I heard that Harry Potter was here on his way to Hogwarts and I wanted to see if the rumors were true?”

“They are indeed,” said Harry with a wry smile at the act their former enemy was putting on.

“Excellent,” said the boy, “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I wanted to be one of the first to welcome you back to the Wizarding world.”

“Why thank you,” said Harry, “these are my friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.”

Draco smiled and shook Ron’s hand, but instead of doing the same to Hermione when she offered hers, Draco gently took her hand and bowed forward, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles, “Charmed, I’m sure. Now, I do hope to see more of you during the year. Perhaps we can speak after the classes resume?”

“I think we can make that work,” said Harry, “there’s just one thing though. How did you know we were here?”

Draco simply smiled and pointed to the window, “I could see your shadows despite the charm you placed to muffle sound. Might want to remember that.”

With that, the blond left, and Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who was a bit flustered at the charm Draco had shown, “Well he was nicer than usual.”

“Oh don’t worry Ronald,” said Hermione as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “he was just trying to bury the hatchet. Besides,” she said with a smirk as she leaned into him, “I’m more into Keepers than Seekers.”

This caused the three friends to laugh, and the rest of the train ride passed with cheer and laughter as they looked forward to what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Stitch in Time Saves Nine**

**Chapter 2**

**So, here’s the next chapter of this fic. Thank you to all of you that have favorited and followed it.**

**Note: this fic will incorporate elements from the moves along with the books. I’ll be picking and choosing which bits to use from both sources in order to not make it like you’re just reading a pdf or a transcript.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Hogwarts Express soon arrived at the Hogsmeade Station and the students all disembarked, with the First Years separating from their upperclassmen as said students boarded carriages that would take them to the castle. As for the First Years, they were met by an enthusiastic Hagrid as he led them to the Black Lake where a small armada of rowboats were waiting for them. 

“No more’n four to a boat!” called out Hagrid as the new students grouped together to board the small watercrafts, “Everyone in? Right then, Forward!”

With that call, the boats disembarked from the shore and began their journey across the waters. As the boats cleared a bend, the students got their first look at the majesty of the Hogwarts Castle, its lit windows illuminating it against the starry backdrop behind it.

“I forgot how amazing this was,” whispered Hermione to Ron from where they shared a boat with Harry and another student.

“It’s the little things,” said Ron as he took in a sight that he hadn’t thought he’d see again. Not like this.

Once the boats made berth at the far shore, the half-giant Keeper of the Keys led them to the impressive doors of the castle, and when they swung open, a tall black-haired witch with emerald robes and a stern face that warned others not to cross her was there to greet them.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid.

“Thank you, Hagrid,” said the now named Professor McGonagall, “I shall take them from here.”

The elderly witch led the group into the halls of the school and into an empty chamber where she addressed them, “Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,” continued McGonagall, “Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I shall return for you shortly.”

“How do you think they’re going to sort us?” asked one student.

“I heard it was some kind of test,” said another.

“Actually,” said Ron, drawing attention to him, “all my older brothers have attended, and from the mixed accounts that they’ve given me, it seems like it’s a sort of personality assessment using an ancient magical artefact.”

“That does fit what my father told me,” piped up Draco, causing some of the tension to abate.

“Students,” said McGonagall as she returned, “please form a line and follow me. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.”

The professor led the students into the Great Hall and past the tables before coming to a stop at the front of the room where an old pointed hat sat on a stool, “When I call your name, please sit upon the stool and the Sorting Hat shall decide the House you shall be in,” she said as she pulled out a scroll, “Abbott, Hannah.”

Harry eagerly waited as McGonagall called the names of the other students, tuning out most of the sorting until the Deputy Headmistress came across a name that caught his attention.

“Granger, Hermione.”

The bushy haired witch took a steadying breath as she walked to the front of the room and took a seat upon the stool, allowing McGonagall to place the Sorting Har upon her head. 

“**_Ah, finally a tricky one,_**” said the Hat’s voice in her head, “**_and what a surprise indeed. This isn’t even your first time around._**”

‘_Does that change anything?_’ Hermione asked mentally.

“**_Oh, and you realize we can communicate too,_**” said the Hat in an impressed tone, “**_that along with the Occlumency training shows that you have quite the formidable mind. Ravenclaw would be a wonderful fit for you, but you also have a powerful loyalty to your friends that would serve you well in Hufflepuff. Oh, what fun you’d have in either House._**”

‘_I’m not so sure about that,_’ thought Hermione, ‘_I feel I can be of more help to our goals if I remain in our original House._’

“**_Perhaps,_**” said the Hat, “**_but you would indeed do well in either house. Ravenclaw could nurture your pursuit of knowledge and Hufflepuff could help you find support and friends. You would be welcome in both._**”

“**_However,_**” said the Hat as Hermione was about to respond, “**_you have faced dangers that many your age should never have to deal with, yet still you pushed forward. Continue to be brave and these traits shall support you in your future efforts. So, _**better be: GRYFFINDOR!”

The last part was said aloud and caused the Gryffindor Table to erupt with cheers. Next called, was Neville Longbottom, another friend of theirs who had abstained from their last memorial dinner due to family obligations, and thus was not brought back in time like the rest of them. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to McGonagall, who proceeded to sort the next student.

A few more students were sorted before they came to the second person on the list that had traveled back with them, “Malfoy, Draco.”

“**_Well now,_**” said the Hat in Draco’s mind, “**_here we have another one back to change the before. A soul seeking redemption for the sins of his family. Where to put you, I wonder? You have a brave heart that would suit you well in Gryffindor, and you’ve learned the value of hard work, as opposed to riding the reputation of your family._**”

“**_I see your intentions though,_**” continued the Hat, “**_you wish to gather allies for your friends’ cause from the House that would prove to be the biggest opposition. It is an ambitious goal, and will not be easy, but I can see that you are determined. It will require all of your cunning, but if you’re sure, there is only one place for you, _**SLITHERIN!”

As Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, McGonagall continued to call up other students to be sorted. They all were sorted rather quickly without much deliberation needed on the Hat’s side, but then a name was called that made the hall go quiet.

“Potter, Harry.”

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. “Potter, did she say?” “The Harry Potter?” It was as if the whole hall was abuzz simply because they heard his name. As the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he could see the students of all four Houses eagerly waiting to see how he would be sorted.

“**_Harry Potter,_**” said the Sorting Hat in Harry’s mind, “**_I’ve seen a lot about you in the minds of your friends. The Master of Death, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One to vanquish the Dark Lord, you have quite the reputation. But that was in the then that has now never happened, wasn’t it?_**”

Harry was a bit surprised that the Sorting Hat could see that deep into their minds, but he figured it helped to Sort students into the proper Houses…though putting Pettigrew in Gryffindor was a mistake in his opinion.

“**_Indeed, mister Potter,_**” said the Sorting Hat, “**_it is useful in ensuring that students go where they need to go. And as for mister Pettigrew, I maintain that I made the right choice and Sorted him because of the spark of potential I saw, though based on your memories, I am saddened that he wasted that potential. But in any case, where to put you Harry Potter?_**”

“**_Hmm,_**” said the Hat as it mulled things over, “**_I must say that you’ve shown remarkable loyalty to those close to you in your journey, sticking by them even when others, including the government itself, tried to force you down, and though you tried to do things on your own several times, Hufflepuff would be a decent fit._**”

Harry wasn’t so sure about that, as he felt that his history of pushing others away when his problems got bad, wouldn’t be ideal.

“**_However,_**” continued the Hat, “**_I do see your point. Hufflepuff not quite the ideal fit for you._**”

Harry was surprised. It was like the Hat could read his thoughts.

“**_Well of course I can,_**” scoffed the Hat into Harry’s mind, “**_you should know, we spoke when you requested not to be Sorted into Slytherin the last time around._**”

Huh, thought Harry. How did that not occur to him?

“**_In any case,_**” said the Hat, “**_where exactly to sort someone like you? I stand by my statement that Slytherin could help you become great, despite the reputations of many that have come from that House._**”

Harry frowned, while he was on good terms with Draco now, and after meeting his wife and family a few times, he found the Greengrasses to be likeable people as well, he wasn’t too keen on being in the same House as the children of the Death Eaters that escaped via Imperius claims for the next seven years.

“**_A good point,_**” said the Hat, “**_so let us put that aside for now. Let’s see, as I said earlier, you have a remarkable sense of loyalty and hard work, traits that would serve you well in Hufflepuff, gaining you many allies and friends._**”

Harry saw the logic in this, but Cedric was in that house, and his death in their previous time around was still a wound that needed to heal, and he felt he couldn’t do so in such close proximity to the older teen.

“**_Hmm,_**” agreed the Hat, “**_it wouldn’t help things if you were dealing with unresolved trauma every year, and Ravenclaw wouldn’t be a good fit either…my apologies, but that leaves us with one choice, which, as it turns out, is possibly the best choice for you:_** GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry made his way to the familiar table in the Great Hall, smiling as he saw a certain pair of Weasleys dancing a jig in celebration, before taking a seat next to Neville.

The rest of the Sorting proceeded quickly, ending with Ron promptly being sorted into the House of the Lions once more and the Feast beginning. As they ate surrounded by friends they had once lost to the war, the four that had traveled back to reset the clock felt that they could do anything.

**So, I wanted to flush out the Sorting Hat’s decision on the group, as they aren’t the same people any more, but as for Ron, where else could he go? He isn’t the brightest, he works hard, but still takes shortcuts (like with his driving test), and isn’t cunning or ambitious (plus he’d never stand for being with the snakes.)**

**In any case, this is Trace Carter signing off.**


End file.
